scrimmpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Scrimm's raised eyebrow
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Scrimmpedia - Phantasm Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Template:Infobox film Hi, I have made this for you. At the moment, it is in yellow as I copied it from my main wiki, Wikisimpsons. Tell me what colour you want it in and I can change it for you. Need any more help, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, ☆The Solar 11:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I gave you a link in the header. Go to that and press edit. Please tell me what colours you want it in so I can change that. ☆The Solar 12:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I just saw your edit to Phantasm II. The code you put on pages is not the code in the edit page. The coding you put on Phantasm is the same code you put on every other page. The Infobox code in the template just makes it work. I will make it more clear for you by adding a use section to the template. ☆The Solar 12:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :There. Copy and paste the code in the box on the template page. Please reply on my talk page as I will definitely see it then. Thanks, ☆The Solar 12:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::If you look at the Infobox when in edit mode, you would see it is full of the parameters like this: |- style="vertical-align: top;" | class }="hiddenStructure" | }|'Producer'|}} | } ::Just change the text in the } and the text that is displayed, in this case Producer. You just add the text in the } to the infobox that you display on the page. Say you were to add a section for Characters, just add: |characters = ::into the template on the articles. If this makes no sense, sorry. It isn't too complicated once you get used to it though, promise. ☆The Solar :::Saw your edits. Forgot to mention it is case sensitive, i.e. Producer will not work if you have producer in the template. I changed the extra things you added for you. ☆The Solar ::::Yeah, and as I said, they are case sensitive. You had capitals in Template:Infobox film and lower case in the articles. I have corrected this for you though. ☆The Solar 18:45, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, if you have a bot, you could add them to every page. Without though, you will have to add them manually. ☆The Solar 18:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And, when adding the code to the page, just add this, nothing else: ☆The Solar 19:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC)